James T. Kirk (mirror) (Kelvin timeline)
| Gender = male | Birthplace = space | Born = 4 January 2233 | Died = | Affiliation = Terran Empire | Father = | Mother = | Sibling(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = First officer of the | FinalAssign = Captain of the | Rank = commander | Insignia = 75px|Badge image. | Height = 180 cm | Weight = 77 kg | Eye Color = hazel | Hair Color = brown }} In the mirror universe, James T. Kirk (2233-2258) was a 23rd century Terran officer in the Imperial Starfleet who was First officer of the in the 2250s. In 2258, Kirk mutinied against Captain when he took control of the . Biography Mirrored Early life (2233-2255) Born on January 4, 2233, James T. Kirk was the son of and . He was born in space, aboard a medical shuttlecraft from the , just moments before his father's death. He was named after his maternal grandfather (James), and his paternal grandfather (Tiberius). Starfleet Academy Kirk went to and was then assigned to the as first officer under Captain Spock. Service aboard the ISS Enterprise As Captain Spock was fighting on , Kirk was sent to take . Kirk was successful in doing so. He then took a strike squad with him to Rura Penthe. At Rura Penthe, after executing Nero's crew, Kirk found Nero. He then killed Nero with his bare hands. Kirk along with Dr. and Commander took control of the . Kirk then returned to the Enterprise telling Captain Spock of how everything has changed till it's too late. At that moment, he beamed most of his compatriots aboard the Narada, including Lieutenant . Kirk then told Spock that the empire has tolerated the alliance between Vulcan long enough, that it was time to remake it as a truly human empire. Despite pleas from Uhura, Kirk ordered Spock and the Enterprise to be destroyed. He then set a course to . ( ) informed Kirk, that the ship's database suggests that the anomaly detected the day Kirk's father died was about to reappear. Kirk decided to intercept whatever came through the anomaly, as was planning to do. Kirk contacted Senator in San Francisco, telling him that was planning a revolt against the Terran Empire and that the and Spock were destroyed. Kirk declared his intention to take the Narada to to remind the Vulcans that the Terrans were their masters. Pike demanded that Kirk return to and not act without orders from the Imperium, but Kirk retorted, "I am the Imperium." At the anomaly coordinates, the Jellyfish emerged from the wormhole; captured it in the Narada s tractor beam. Spock Prime emerged from the Jellyfish and was taken prisoner. Under interrogation by Kirk, Sulu and , Spock Prime realized that this was the mirror universe. He told Kirk and the others that he came from an alternate reality where there is no empire, but that he has encountered the Empire's reality before. Kirk asked if the red matter aboard the Jellyfish was a weapon; Spock Prime told him that it was meant to stop a supernova in his reality. paged Kirk to tell him that he had figured out how the red matter worked. Kirk left Spock Prime in Uhura's custody. The Narada arrived at Vulcan and began to drill into the planet's surface. Kirk confronted the Vulcan elders in the katric ark, telling them that Vulcan will be destroyed. Suddenly, the seismic tremors ceased. Kirk attempted to contact Scotty, but was answered by Uhura, who had killed Scotty and taken command of the Narada. Spock Prime appeared in the katric ark and appealed to the "good man" inside Kirk, without success. As Kirk was about to kill Spock Prime, Spock appeared and shot Kirk dead from behind. Spock expressed regret at the necessity of killing. ( ) Live Evil James T. Kirk was originally the first officer aboard the ISS Enterprise before he assassinated Captain and took command of the ship. Kirk's reign would be a short one for he was in turn attacked by his first officer, Spock, sometime prior to 2263. Though wounded, Kirk managed to flee into hiding at the cost of leaving his ship under Spock's command. ( }}) Making his way to Arronia Two, Kirk hired to obtain the resources he needed to take back the Enterprise. ''Once he'd earned the man's trust and gotten what he needed, he promptly shot the traitor dead before making his way to and sought out K'Hav. Soon after however, arrived with . Once it transpired that his double was from an alternate reality and seeking to reclaim his own ''Enterprise, Kirk agreed to work with them even promising that he would not kill anyone. The instant he materialized on his ship's bridge however, he shot promptly Spock dead and reassumed his throne. The then warped in with now in command. Though Kirk attempted to have the ambitious ensign peacefully surrender the craft, killed him, the doctor quickly pledging his allegiance to Kirk. After placing everyone back in their proper places, Kirk attempted to destroy the USS Enterprise only for his ship to come under attack from the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], forcing him to redirect his attention to destroying it. Once back in his native reality, the Federation Kirk pondered his similarities to his Terran self. ( | | }}) Connections Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet first officers Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:ISS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel Category:Mirror universe (alternate reality) characters Category:2233 births Category:2258 deaths